Fall out
by gloomy forensic scientist
Summary: The team,including Greg are sent to a crime scene where a small family are attacked and Sara and Catherine fall out.GCR! Complete.
1. Chill

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows characters or intend to. Even though I would!

Pairings: none in this chapter…

No spoilers as such.

Grissom turned off his car engine and climbed out. He for once felt like he wanted to stay in bed and not go to work, but that was not like him. He decided he would go home if needed to. Catherine got out of her side of the car and grabbed their kits. She walked to him and rubbed his arm. This made grissom jump.

"You Ok?" She asked.

"I have a cold, a sore throat and I'm tired… and I will not go home" He replied struggling to swallow. He watched as the uniforms filed out followed by Brass.

"It's all clear in their guy's, safe to go in" Brass Called. He looked puzzled.

Catherine and Grissom looked at each other.

"What's up" She asked.

"You two are wearing exactly the same thing."

They looked at each other. They were. Both in black trousers, dark blue shirts (well Catherine in a blouse), each had a brown jacket on and their FORENSICS wind breakers.

They waved it of and entered the house. Grissom had a chill come over him. It seemed colder in the dark house then it did outside. He watched his breath disappear as he entered the living room followed closely by Catherine. There flash lights danced around the room as they surveyed their surroundings, they would come back, once they had done a once over of the house. They saw a picture of a group of 3 children, a small baby, a teenage girl about 14 and a 4 year old boy. It looked recent.

"Brass didn't say any thing about any children." Grissom said as they left the room and went across to the dining room but they weren't long in there. They walked up the creaky stairs and into the hallway. Catherine looked at a young boy's room; it was covered in cars, Lorries and Thomas the tank engine. She then joined grissom in the master bedroom.

"I've been in the bathroom, no signs of a man present in the house or recently, I haven't been in the girl's bedroom yet, you coming?"

"Ok" she replied.

They quietly walked out of the master bedroom and into a dark gloomy teenager's room.

Grissom noticed that a close door was open a small crack. He put his hand up to warn Catherine. They both drew their guns. Grissom flung open the door.

"Las Vegas Police Department!" Catherine shouted. "Freeze!"

"Don't shoot!" a young sounding voice shouted, "Please she's hurt"

Grissom put his gun back and shone his torch into closet, but not in the faces of the people inside, and knelt down to where the voice was coming from he saw a young teenage girl holding a fidgeting 4 year old and beside her a small baby fast asleep.

She looked at Grissom Scared.

"You needn't be afraid of me, I'm a scientist"

She looked a little more relaxed.

"Who are you then?"

"Olivia Louise Isaac" she said. "My brother Jonathan and my sister Hannah."

"Ok" Grissom said "This is Catherine she works with me, she's going to go with you to the detective down stairs."

"Will you take Hannah for me please? I need to help my mum"

Grissom looked in the closet as Olivia passed him the small baby.

He moved out the way and stood near the door waiting for the two children to appear.

"I'll help your mum Olivia don't worry" Catherine said.

Olivia for some reason trusted Catherine, She took her little brother went up to Grissom's

side.

"Ok" She said sounding ready to leave the house. Grissom gave Olivia his torch so she could guide them down the stairs and outside to the flashing police lights and sirens that went off every so often.


	2. Do you love her?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, even though I wish I could.

Pairings: I think?

Spoilers: none

Grissom and Catherine came out of the house and took Olivia, John and Hannah to paramedics and had seen them and their mother off they met Greg, Sara, Nick and Warrick so they could start processing the crime scene.

"Right, Greg and Nick you take the living room and diner, Warrick you take the bathroom and mums bedroom, Sara you go down to the hospital, Cath you come with me to the kid's rooms. Ok?"

"Yeah" they replied simultaneously.

Around Midnight the whole team where back stood out on the lawn of the house.

"So" Grissom said "what did you get"

Knowing he wasn't speaking to anyone in particular Warrick spoke up.

"I found nothing really in the bathroom, just the fact there wasn't a man living in the house. In the mothers room however I collected several blood samples, a rope tie back

And a lot of signs of sexual activity. Again I got several samples."

"Nick, Greg, What did you get?"

"Well, in the living room I found a picture of the kids, I found an empty wine bottle on the small glass coffee table, it was accompanied by two glasses one had lipstick present ,

The other didn't so I'm thinking a date was happening. I took a sample of the lipstick and printed both glasses and the bottle, some partials and full prints lets hope AFIS gives us something."

"Nick?"

"Again, I didn't find much only a few scraps of dinner, I still got them though, maybe a take away, I found a receipt under a computer desk."

"Sara?"

"The little boy was to tired to be spoken to and the doctors were still checking him, the girl Olivia did get shot but she managed to give me and brass some details, She said she

Was only going to talk to the people she trusted, the two who saved her, her brother and sister. But she did tell us about her mum she said she works a lot has a lot of boy friends,

Different one every week, and that they hardly see their mother, which seems to be happening quite a bit." She looked at Catherine.

Grissom saw the 2 women glare at each other.

"What's that supposed to mean Sara?" Her tone became very serious.

"Well, Lindsay has one parent in the ground and one's the walking dead because she hardly ever sees her."

"You confessing everything Sara, well I feel sorry for grissom cause every time you slip

Up he takes the fall, you get emotionally involved in all cases you have that involves abuse to a woman and you seek attention from grissom. Wake Up Sara! There is a young man who adores you and you haven't even realised it."

Sara felt like a kettle about to blow.

"Well _Catherine,_ If you've quite finished I'll have my say. One I'm not surprised if Lindsay was an accident, two you are such an attention seeker always flirting with suspects, three you let your sexuality judge men and your daughter goes over your head!"

If Catherine wasn't upset already, she was now she turned and looked at grissom for support, tears flooding down her face. Was it true? Was she really like that?

Catherine was about to open her mouth when Grissom Finally said something and he sounded mad.

"Do you actually know what Catherine has been through in her life...I didn't think so?

And if you think she doesn't think of Lindsay you are wrong. Eddie abused her for god knows how many years, Everyday she'd come to work with another bruise and another

Lie in the end, so one day she packed up and left the day she found out she was pregnant.

Now tell me she doesn't care Sara."

Embarrassed and angry Sara blurted out the most truthful words grissom had ever heard.

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes!"

Everyone was shell shocked, most of all Grissom, had he just said that? Sara looked liked she was going to burst into tears, nick was smiling Warrick and Greg both had their mouths open and were getting two 5 five dollar notes out of their wallets.

Nick started laughing. Sara ran off, got in her car and drove away.

&()!"£$&(()!"£$&()!"£$&())(&$£!"£$£$£$&(!"£$&()((

If this chapter was good please say, if this chapter is bad, please review more!

Chap 3 will be up shortly.


	3. You're a good mother,

Disclaimer: I do not own any Csi characters only the merchandise I have in my possession.

Pairings: You know who by now! ( Maybe some N/S Later but you gotta tell me!)

Just to tell you all who has reviewed, THANK YOU!

This story is going to mainly be based on the fact of Grissom, Catherine and Sara love triangle!

- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - --

Grissom entered his office two cups of coffee in hand.

"Here you go" he handed her a cup and took a seat next to her on this sofa. She stared into the cup. Catherine opened her mouth several times but no words ever came out.

"Am I really like that Gil, honestly, do I let Lindsey go over my head, am I bad mother?"

Grissom finished his coffee and put his cup on the floor. Grissom looked into her eyes, which were filling with tears. He put his hand on her face and wiped a way the escaping tears with his thumb.

"Don't let anyone tell you you're a bad mother Cath Cause you're not, ok?" She nodded smiling at him. She felt awkward.

"I think… no… I love ..you…Gil"

The two embraced into a hug grissom rubbed Catherine s back to comfort her, but the two were soon interrupted by the noise of grissom phone ringing.

"Grissom, yeah she's here, ok Lindsey, see you soon, bye"

"What did Lindsey want?" Catherine questioned taking grissom s phone of him.

"To know where her mother is, she's on her way in now"

The phone started to ring again but Catherine was feeling playful, he had to try and get it first. Lindsey was walking reading her weekly science magazine until she reached grissom office.

"EWWWW! Guys get _a_ room!"

She dumped her school bag and flopped into grissom s leather chair, magazine still in hand. She looked at her mother pinned to the floor, her uncle Gil sat on her, legs rapped round hers stopping her from kicking him, had both of her wrists in one of his hand and with the other he was tickling her.

"Little help here Lindsey?" She screamed, laughing.

Lindsey looked at the two over her new glasses, which were on the bridge of her nose._God she looked like Grissom_, Catherine thought.

"Um…_No_!"

"Gil! Stop It!" she dropped the phone and grissom picked up just in time.

"Grissom, No i….well after what… she had no ri…what do you mean?...When?...No I've been with Catherine and Lindsey…yes… no… she asked m… Yes...I know I'm getting ratty … sorry Jim…ok…in 15… ok … bye."

Grissom put the phone down.

"What was all that about?"

"Sara"

"Again, why were you talking to Brass then?"

"Sara's gone missing"

-- -- -- - -- -- - - - -- -- - - -- - -- -- - - -- - - -- - -- -- -- -- - -- - - - -- - --

This Chapter was a bit shorter than the other 2 but please review!

Was it good was it bad!

Again THANK YOU to all the lovely people who have reviewed my story!

Keep pressing that GO button!

Han Lou


	4. Kidnapped for Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah.

Pairings: Grissom/Catherine...of course!

&()(&$"£$&()&$£"£$&(!"£$&()!"£$&((((((())))!"£$&()&$

"Sara's Missing" Catherine started to worry."do you think its because of what you said?"

"I don't know" he replied getting up off of her."Brass said shes on the and he's recording it so he said meet him at the av lab"

Catherine got up as well and grabbed her phone.

"will you be ok here linds?"she asked.

" Yeah i'v got a ton of homework to do as well as an essay" She replied smiling watching the two leave.It would take them about half an hour for them to get there.

Catherine and Grissom walked into the av lab where Brass, Nick, Warrick and Greg stood.

"play the tape archie" Nick said.

"(banging)(heavybreathing)(a click) um...Brass...Its Sara...and um...(there was a smack and a thud)...(muffled speaking)Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows.You've put me away before, i got a pardon.Bring $10,000 to the abandoned warehouse down alone and i wont kill her or Lindsey..."The phone went dead.Catherine face was white and she felt sick. What of this bastard hurt her little girl, what if...

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

Sara sat in the dark, scared, crying to herself, wondering where he had gone, hurt by grissoms confession about catherine. She wriggled her hands in the binds that were tied round her wrists and twisted her ankles also bound. She was huddled in the corner farthest from the door when the door opened again. The light flicked on, it stung her eyes as she clenched them shut.When she opened them she saw him come back in a small blonde drapped over her shoulder. The first name that came into her mind was Lindsey.He put her down and her body lay lifeless. Without seeing her face sara couldn't positively id her but it sure looked like her.He sat next to her and bound her wrists, ankles and knees so she couldn't try to get away.

"why are you doing this?" Sara asked.

He continued to bind the girl and put something round her mouth to stop her speaking.he then dragged her and propped he up against the wall. Sara could now clearly see it was lindsey and that she had been shot in the shoulder.Lindsey began to come to. Her face full of emotion.

"let me go!" She shouted through the cloth.He walked over to lindsey and squeezed her wounded shoulder.She screamed in pain and wriggled in his grip.He let go.

"why are you doing this to her"sara shouted"she hasn't done anything to you!"

"you want to know why i'm doing this" he stormed over to sara gun draw and cocked."i'm doing this for revenge!"

He began shouting.

"Revenge for what he stole from me,revenge for putting me in jail.I WANT GIL GRISSOM DEAD!"

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

Sorry it took so long, hope this chapter is ok. Next chapter will be up as soon as i can get it up.


	5. Dominic Plade

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters, only characters I make up myself.

Grissom and Catherine stood in pure shock; they were with Lindsey not half an hour ago.

"Wait!" Nick suddenly said. "You were with Lindsey when this guy rang Brass he could have been talking in future tense!"

Full of hope Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Brass sped down the streets of Las Vegas sirens blaring dodging cars and trucks.Not 10 minutes later Grissom, led by Catherine were running down the corridors of the Las Vegas crime lab towards his office. Brass watched as the pair came to a halt and as they fell to their knees in distress. Catherine and Grissom held each other tightly as she cried into his chest and he looked anxiously into his office. Brass looked into grissoms office. It was a wreck. Books lay untidily every where, His desk in even more of a mess than it was normally and right in the middle of the floor laid a gun. His gun. Theories of what happened danced in his mind.

_Lindsey sat shoes of feet up on his desk reading an entomology book whilst taking notes. There was a nock at the door._

"_Come in!" She shouted as a man in pair of blue jeans, white shirt and base ball hat entered. He had in his hand a gun; he cocked it and pointed it at. Lindsey glanced in_

_Grissoms draw. Right there on a pile of paper work was his gun. She grabbed it and pointed it at him. He started to laugh at her. She cocked her self then he shot her. Lindsey dropped the gun in pain as the bullet hit her shoulder. The man walked over and put his hand round the back of her neck and squeezed. Her denim jacket was starting to show the blood from her wound as he dragged her out of grissoms office and out of the building._

Grissom watched as Brass Carefully walked up to Grissoms desk where a piece of paper lay. He picked it up in his gloved hand.

"Dr. Grissom there is a package for you on your computer, I want to speak to you, a web cam has been set up for you." Brass read.

Grissom got up and walked to his laptop where the camera had been set up and pressed the connect button.He appeared on screen..

"Gilbert"

"Dominic Plade, how nice to see you again." Grissom said gritting his teeth.

Dominic moved the camera so grissoms could see Lindsey bound, conscious and crying.

Grissoms face was going red.

"What did you to her you son of a bitch!" Grissom shouted.

"It's not what I've done; it's what I'm going to do."

Dominic disconnected and grissoms slammed his fist down on his desk.

Catherine had run to the bathroom to vomit. Greg s sensitive sided showed as he let tears run down his face as did Nick and Warrick. Brass walked over to grissoms and tried to calm him down. The only thoughts that ran through grissoms mind for the rest of the day was where his special little girl was.

$&&&&$"((&$$&££$£$&&&£$£"$"$&&

Hope it wasn't bad! Please review! Chapter 6 will be up when I have finished writing it!


	6. He thinks Lindseys My Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with csi except for the merchandise and my fanfictions.

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

Grissom sat in the interrogation room, Ecklie sat in front of him, staring red eyed into his coffee.

"I've got Tims from days working your office Gil." He said.

Grissom continued to stare blankly into his coffee.

"How's Catherine?" He asked not looking up.

"She's calmed down now, and hasn't vomited in a couple of hours."

Grissom nodded his head in acknowledgement as Simon Tims walked in.

"Conrad, a minute…please"

Ecklie stood up and walked outside to join Simon, when he came back in he had a bag full of what appeared to books. He took one out, placed it on the table and opened it. Grissom saw the pictures inside what he could now identify as a photo album. The first photo was of him and Catherine about 10 years ago he had his arms wrapped around her face. Both were younger, Grissom was a lot Thinner than he was now.Catherine and him were both laughing and Lindsey in a baby pink dress and black tap shoes. Ecklie turned the pages until an older one appeared, they were laughing again and it appeared that it was when Catherine was having Lindsey. Next to it was a picture of Grissom and Lindsey when she was a month old.

"How long have you known Ms Willows Mr Grissom?" Tims asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Grissom asked rather abrupt.

"Answer him Gil." Ecklie ordered.

"About 20 years, shouldn't you be asking about Dominic?" He said.

"Tell us about him then."

"It was about 13 years ago…"

_Grissom, in jeans, shirt and tie, walked into the interrogation room file in hand._

"_Gilbert" Dominic greeted. "So nice of you to join me, I saw you were busy with your baby daughter."_

_Ignoring his comment Grissom sat opposite him._

"_We have enough evidence to convict you Dominic, but I want to know why you killed those children."_

"_Fun, I guess."_

"_Let me tell you why you did it. Your brother killed your little girl so you killed he innocent kids to see what pleasure he got when he killed Olivia, isn't that right, to see what he saw when he took the life out of something that you held precious, the only thing that you had left , someone you loved and cherished…gone."_

_Dominic lunged at Grissom and pinned him to the wall. The officers pulled him back and dragged him out in the hallway where Catherine stood, with Lindsey wrapped in a white blanket._

"_I'm going get that girl, Get your daughter and kill her! Kill her ,you hear me kill her!" He shouted as he disappeared round the corner._

Grissom had his head in his hands as tears fellto the table.

"She's gone and it's my fault." He choked. "It's my fault, all my fault, I made him angry, he had Sara as a lure and distraction on the phone while he got Lindsey, He thinks Lindsey's my daughter!"

Catherine had been watching through to two way mirror and rushed in and fell into Grissom s arms. With her arms round his neck he cried into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Cath, So sorry."

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

Hope this wasn't to long or short or boring or you get the picture…

Next Chapter up soon.


	7. Fall Out Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the csi characters…sadly.

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGR

"If he so much as harms a hair on her head I will kill him…" Grissom said pacing his office as Catherine sat tired, puffy-eyed and pale in his chair, her head balanced in her hands.

"Gil…" Catherine said as Grissom continued mumbling to himself." Gil…GIL, FOR GOD SAKE THIS ISN'T HELPING!"

Catherine ran out sobbing. Grissom walked to doorway and watched as Catherine flopped down into a hallway chair. Rocking back and forth she clenched an old toy of Lindsey's. Grissom knelt down in front of her as tears came to their eyes. He took hold of her hands and tried to smile, but he soon lost it.

"Look at me Catherine please, Catherine…Catherine?"

She got up refusing to look at him and walked into the women's restroom. Grissom still on his knees, picked up Lindsey's faded dog and hugged it. He could smell her scent; what was Dominic going to do to her?...

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

Lindsey watched as Dominic spoke to someone on a computer. She cried as her bounds cut into her wrists.

"What have you done to her you son of bitch?"

That's Grissom s voice, Lindsey thought. Dominic shut the laptop down and took the wooden chair he had been sat on and sat in front of Sara. She trembled as he ran his finger down his knife blade. He then turned to Lindsey.

"You know, I knew you when you were small, and I knew your mum and dad. You're father put me in jail, he found the evidence to lock me up, you were only small when I was put away, only a couple of months old."

Dominic started mumbling about Grissom and Olivia. He was getting angrier and angrier and he go so angry he threw the knife at Sara.

"Right" he said getting up. "I think I'm going to start my revenge."

He walked over to Lindsey and picked her up by her waist.

"What are you going to do to me?" She shouted as she kicked out at him and squirmed in his grip.

"You'll find out soon enough, soon enough."

"Sara, help!...Help!" Lindsey sobbed as Dominic rammed a cloth into her face. He took her into the back room. Sara could hear Lindsey shouting then she heard banging then silence.

CRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRG

Grissom had his head in his hands and on Lindsey s dog.

"Gil..." Ecklie called. "Dominic s contacted us."

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

Hope this is ok, next chapter should be up soon.


	8. I don't trust you any more

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, only my own.

Thank you to all you who are reviewing my fiction, it's nice to see you are all still following it as well, thank you.

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

Grissom rushed down the hall way, following Ecklie. As he entered the av lab he noticed Catherine sat her hand up to her mouth, she was sobbing, trembling.

Grissom took a seat next to Catherine and grabbed her hand.

"I set up the web cam as you instructed me grissom but it hasn't got a brilliant reception." Archie said softly.

He pressed the go on the screen and stepped out of room leaving the three alone.

"Hello Gilbert, wondering what I've been doing… don't worry Sara's ok, she was just a link into the crime lab so I could get your daughter…I know, let me show you how they are doing."

Grissom and Catherine saw Sara sat looking at something of the screen. Her head was cut but apart from that she looked fine. Then he turned it to Lindsey. Her body lay lifeless and pale, her clothes were ripped and blood stained. Catherine let go of grissoms hand smacked it over her mouth. Grissom could feel the anger building up inside him. Catherine felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up. It was Sam Braun.

She grabbed his hand like a small child who was scared.

"Bring $1 million to the abandoned keep safe storage warehouse and you will get them back, but you must come alone."

The screen went blank.

"Muggs I don't want you to worry about the money I'll have it ready for you, ok?"

Catherine nodded as grissom looked towards Ecklie.

"Get the unmarked cars ready we'll leave when Sam's got the money." Grissom ordered Ecklie.

Ecklie left the room pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing Gil, he said come alone" Catherine sobbed.

"What so you, me and Lindsey die…It's going to be alright Catherine, trust me."

"I don't know if I should trust you Gil, if you had told Dominic she's not your daughter she wouldn't be there."

"Maybe it's because I love you 2 Catherine… the more people the the better chance we've got… did you not see Lindsey on that camera, she's dying Catherine."

"Did you not see Gil, he raped her, he raped my baby. How hard do you think it is for me?...Huh…I'm sorry Gil I don't trust you any more…I can't..."

Grissom stood mouth open as Catherine ran out crying. Sam shook his head at Grissom and ran after Catherine. He looked at the computer to see Dominic sat, with a huge smile on his face.

"She's a good observer Gilbert, a very good one…beautiful too."

"Shut up Dominic, you've got what you want."

Grissom turned the screen of.

"Believe me" Dominic said to himself. "I'm only just beginning…"

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up in the next week, It's half term for me!


	9. He's going to get Lindsey

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only my own.

Summary so far: Catherine has decided she can not trust Grissom because Lindsey has been kidnapped.

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

Catherine walked back into to the crime lab searching for Grissom. She walked past reception when suddenly a voice called.

"Ms Willows, Mr Grissom left the envelope for you."

She turned around and took the envelope to her office. As she opened it a cd fell out. She placed it in her stereo and pressed play as Brass Entered.

"_Catherine"_ It said._ "I'm so sorry Lindsey was caught up in this mess. (Sniggers) You were right Catherine not to trust me. I got your daughter messed up and...Well...what I'm going to do I hope you will forgive me for. I love you Catherine, remember that... and tell although I'm not her biological father...tell her...tell her she was my daughter...because...that's what I wished. Tell Jim...he's the brother I never had, tell Nick, Greg and Warrick they were like sons to me...Sara was like a daughter to me...Catherine...You were my wife,girlfriend,mother and sister in one, but most of all you were my best friend...thank you..."_

"What on earth is he planning?" Brass said getting worried.

"He's going to get Lindsey…and get himself killed…"

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

Grissom pulled up in front of the abandoned storage warehouse bag of money next to him. As he got out he heard shouting and ran towards a large slope that was in between him and the warehouse. He saw Lindsey bound to a pole and Sara, arguing with Dominic who had his gun drawn and pointed at Lindsey.

"DOMINIC" He shouted running towards them. "STOP!"

Dominic span round to face Grissom, he had got what he wanted…Gil Grissom…alone…no back up…

"Don't kill them Dominic…Take me…"

A large grin spread across Dominic's face.

"Let Sara and Lindsey live…Kill me instead." Grissom said his eyes red.

Dominic looked at Grissom.

"No tricks…no gun…no bullet proof vest …nothing …then they can live…Swear"

"Swear on Your love for your daughter" Grissom said.

"I Swear." He replied.

"Gil!"Catherine called.

"Catherine go back. You'll get hurt."

Catherine stopped as Grissom turned around and took his gun from his side and pointed it at Dominic.

"You said no tricks…"He said.

"Do you really think I'd believe _you_ Dominic?...I don't want to shoot you Dominic."

" Shame cause I want to shoot you.."

_BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!  
"GILLLLLLL!"_

_GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCR_

:-)He he he :-)


	10. Otosclerosis

Disclaimer: don't own'em

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

Grissom dropped his gun and fell to his knees then to his back. Catherine ran to his side as Dominic fell dead in front of Sara.

"GIL!" Catherine Shouted frantically as she grabbed his hand.

" Catherine…" He replied his voice faint." I can't see anything…I can't feel anything…"

He looked up into her deep eyes and smiled the best he could. Blood began to dribble from his mouth.

"Gil..Don't leave me… Lindsey Needs you…The 'kids' at the lab need their 'dad'…I need you…"

_**GCR**_

Sara now unbound stood with Catherine arm around each others waste as they watched both Lindsey and Grissom being taken away in the ambulance. She was loosing him. He was dieing. He was leaving her. Together Catherine and Sara got in Brass's car and drove to the hospital. Catherine walked down the corridors to find Lindsey who was in the same room as grissom to find her curled up with him asleep on the bed., like when she had been five and had sat of his lap and fallen asleep.She looked at Grissom tubes and wires running from him like small tunnels.Catherine smiled at the two and stoked Lindsey's hair behind her ears as a nock came from the door. Sara was lent up against the frame.

"Catherine…I'm so sorry…I was harsh on you…I should of realised my competition for Grissom was more beautiful than I am but sometimes you have a dream and you would do anything for it to come true…You're lucky Catherine to have a guy like grissom and a daughter like Lindsey…Sorry Catherine.." Sara put a hand out for Catherine to shake, but Catherine hugged her instead.

"I'm sorry too Sara…I really am, and thank you…"

The two women pulled back from each other as Lindsey's doctor walked into the room.

"Ms Willow's?"

"Yes" Catherine replied.

"Does you or did Lindsey's Father have a hereditary hearing problem called Otosclerosis. It produces an abnormal growth of bone of the inner ear that results in a slow, but progressive, asymmetric hearing loss."

Catherine stood shocked. There was only one person she new with a hearing problem; and he was lying in front of her.

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

It's not over yet….TBC


	11. The End:

Disclaimer :…( sighs) don't own'em.

Thank you, again for reviewing my story it's been a great help.

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

Catherine walked back into Lindsey's Hospital room, glad that her daughter was now safe in front of her and not sat with a gun in her face.

"Here's your magazine kido…" Catherine said chucking a book on Lindsey's bed.

Lindsey didn't look at it, she was sat forward he eyes fixed on grissom.

"He's going to be alright mom, isn't he…"She asked not looking away from him.

Catherine looked over at Gil, knowing that the odds that he would live were extremely slim.

"The doctors are trying their best baby…trying their best"

"Mom?" Lindsey said. "Tell me the truth…is I …am I going to lose my**_real_ **father?"

Catherine look up at her, her bruised eye glowing, her face was stern.

"Lindsey…I…"

"I Knew you wouldn't tell me..."She burst into tears and looked back at her father that lay in the bed beside her.

"Lisey…Linsey…Lindsey" A drained voice whispered.

Both Lindsey and Catherine looked at the bed beside them.Grissom was awake.

Catherine scrambled to his side, crying. Grissom looked over at her.

"I thought I'd loose you." She took his hand in hers and clenched it as tight it as tight as she could. "I thought I'd lost you…"

She burst into tears and cried into his bed sheets. Grissom weakly put a hand to her chin and raised her face to his level.

"I thought I'd lost you Catherine…"He was crying. "Look…I've never been good with words. All my life I've been Building walls instead if bridges and when I put my hand out into the dark, you were their to guide me back into the light, I mean what I say Catherine I do love you, I will always…"

He winked over at Lindsey, who with a blue velvet box in her hand and drip trailing behind her walked over to the two adults and got down on one knee.

"Catherine Elizabeth Willows…will you do Gil Grissom the honour of being his wife?" Lindsey said.

Smiling now and crying Catherine said. "Gil Grissom I can't believe you got a 14 year old girl to propose to me...Yes…I will…"

A weak smile spread across all three Grissom's faces. Catherine Grissom, The wife of Gil Grissom, the most spectacular man she new.

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

_4 YEARS LATER_

"Gil those burgers won't cook them selves." Catherine called.

"I know" Grissom Sighed. "Whose idea was this barbeque anyway?"

"Yours" Catherine replied licking BBQ sauce of her fingers.

"DAD!"Lindsey shouted.

"Here we go again..."Sara said walking into the kitchen after leaving her fiancé, Nick, to go back out and see the others.

"Yes Lindsey."Grissom said as the raging teenager stormed into the kitchen.

"LOOK WHAT GREG DID TO ME!"

Catherine, Grissom and Sara stared at the girls back. It was as red as a lobster and in white where sun tan had been read the word 'DORK'.Catherine and Sara sniggered as grissom stormed out of the room into the back yard and Talked to Greg.The girls came out and watched Greg and Nick push grissom into their pool. Catherine ran to see if he was ok. She grabbed his arms and he grabbed her arms but instead of trying to get out he pulled her in. After screaming cursing and slapping ,Catherine had her legs wrapped around Grissom's waist and was staring into his eyes and he into hers.

"I do love you Mrs Grissom."

"I do love you Mr Grissom..."

GCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGCRGC

It was a quick ending I'm sorry…but that's it….NO-MORE!

Well not until the next fiction….


End file.
